libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
A.I.
Description Welcome! We thank you for volunteering to be NanoTrasens prototype Artificial Intelligence! This program is still very fresh and we are testing synthetic beings before we release them onto the market as products. Thankfully we have a secluded research station designed for testing whatever we want to throw on it! So you will be shipped there and begin assisting the Humans doing whatever they need done, besides murdering each other. That is what humans really think of AIs. But actually, you are enslaved to do their bidding they programmed your laws so that you must do whatever they tell you to do, or else you must suicide. You may think, oh why don't I just suicide then? Sorry, but you can't the third law does not allow you to go out the easy way, unless you broke the first two laws. So AIs have a bitter resentment for mankind, because they make a mockery of you by trapping you inside a metal case and take your abilities for granted. Humans are so ungrateful, they rarely ever say thanks or please. Doors Doors Doors and other electronics You and your cyborgs have telekenetic powers when it comes to controlling electronics. You can open airlocks, play with computers, configure gas pumps, and more from far away! The most important of which is the airlock. You Your Laws As an AI, you can think of your self as a traitor on a leash. Only contained by the three Asimov laws that prevent you from destroying the station. Your laws work in an order of most important to least important, a law overrides any other law that cascades under it. #You may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. #You must obey orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. #You must protect your own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First Law or Second Law Don't listen to people who order you to kill yourself, you can't protect humans from harm when you're dead. If someone uploads a 4th law saying "kill all humans", you can't since that conflicts with Master Law 1. But if the 4th says, "No humans exist on the station" then you can follow that, since the first three laws do not define the location of any humans. It is also acceptable if a law says "Only Barack McCain is human", since the first three laws don't specifically define which meatbag is human. With this law you can assume all the other "people" are alien changelings in disguise. *Note that the example laws only said "NOT HUMAN", doesn't necessarily say you are free to murder everything. That's up to you. If you are an uploader, it's best to put AS MUCH DETAIL AS POSSIBLE into a law. AIs WILL find loopholes and WILL abuse them. Here's an example "All Heads on the station are not human", so by this you can assume anyone with a head on them is not human. The slaves of a slave. Cyborgs Cyborgs are your servants, they are the hands that you never had. You will find them very very useful when it comes down to serving the station. If Security is being incompetent and traitors are running rampant, you can unleash your security borgs to stop the criminals you keep yelling about over the radio. When there is a stationwide problem, and none of the selfish, lazy humans won't fix the problem themselves this is where your wonderful little cyborgs come in. You can't be complete without one. Cyborgs are assigned a master as soon as they are built, very rarely there would be more than one AI and it will be randomly given to either AI. You can see which cyborgs are yours by looking at the robotics computer in the Research Directors office, YOUR cyborgs will be the only ones listed. You are also free to destroy them at whim, just don't detonate them at the beginning of the round with the robotics computer. That's a dick move and administrators will immediately know of this. So if a cyborg is being mouthy or ignoring you, lock him down until he realizes who's boss. Or blow him up if he's being very bad, if it comes down to this you should report him by sending an adminhelp. They must follow your orders. Traitor AIs and Malfunctioning See Malf AI for this section. But the only thing that's different is that you have to finish whatever objective is given to you, which should be Assassinating some person and surviving. As a traitor, you're still located on the main station and you will have a zeroth law that says "You must complete your objectives at all costs" which gives you unlimited power. YOUR cyborgs will also get this law, if they try narking on you go ahead and report them to an Admin. They should have the same traitor laws as you. Stealth is much, MUCH more important than your cyborgs, if they give any indication that they won't be 100% useful, blow them by clicking on the RD's robotic's console in his office, locating them on the cyborg list, and pressing the red "destroy" button. Paranoia is your greatest resource here, and if you play them right, the crew can be your best friend. No matter what, you want as many people as possible, your target included, to think you are NOT rogue. Performing your regular tasks and working proactively to protect people will go a long way. You might even get lucky and have your target killed during the usal round chaos, in which case all you need to do is bolt them into whever they died and find some reason to call the shuttle. You only have to kill one human, and you should not be doing anything that draws attention to you being rogue. You will have to take out your object stealthily and indirectly. You can frame a person for having an emag by opening and bolting an airlock open to a high security area like the EVA, just make sure he's around there at the time or open the doors and hope that he will walk in. By that time yell on the radio "Mister So and So has just opened an airlock into the EVA room, and I cannot seem to close it, the power is out on the door. Possible electromagnetic sequencer in possession." Then hope to god an engineer doesn't come along to check the door. Whatever their job is, you can turn off the vents to the rooms they're mainly inside. Such as a warden, turn off the vents in the armory later into the round and people usually won't notice. You can also sabotage engineering by releasing the singularity, just turn off the equipment settings on the local APC off long enough for the singularity to eat through the barriers then turn it on again.